Más que un juego
by Gaheller Saberhagen
Summary: Gryffindor Vs. Hufflepuff. James Vs. Aang. ¡No dejen de asistir a este gran partido! Con ustedes su narrador favorito: Sokka. —Ruidoso. Y su comentarista: Mai.


**...**

_"Este fic participa en el 'Mes de Avatar y Magos' del Foro ¡El Cometa de Sozin!"_

_Avatar: The Last airbender y Harry Potter pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores, yo solo hago esto por diversión y for the glory of Satan, of course._

**...**

_**Más que un juego**_

**…**

— ¡Hey, miren! ¡Escoba-surf! —Gritaba eufórico un niño de doce años mientras volaba a una a treinta metros de altura, sin parecer muy preocupado por la posibilidad de caerse pese a que estuviera haciendo equilibrio sobre el delgado palo de una escoba.

— ¡Aang bájate de ahí! ¡Te harás daño!— Gritó uno de sus compañeros de equipo al ver el espectáculo que ofrecía el nuevo buscador del equipo de Hufflepuff.

—¡Yahuuu! ¡Sin manos!— El chico consiguió mantener el equilibrio –gracias a Merlín- pero eso solo pareció alentarlo a volar de pié sobre su escoba por todo el campo de quidditch.

— ¡Regresa de inmediato, jovencito!

Ante la insistencia de sus compañeros Aang decidió descender, aunque no parecía muy feliz porque lo hayan obligado a bajar. ¡Con lo divertido que era!

Al final, cuando estuvo a una altura segura, bajó de su escoba con un grácil salto y luego la atrapó en el aire para que no se estrellara contra el suelo y se rompiera, o algo. Vieja y todo pero era una escoba muy querida para Aang.

—Deja de hacer eso ¿Quieres? ¡Casi me da un infarto! —Lo riñó su capitana de equipo, Rolanda Hooch.

— ¿Por qué? Se supone que juegas un juego para divertirte. Y me estaba divirtiendo —dijo muy rápido y algo ansioso por las miradas que le dirigían sus compañeros de equipo. Aang nunca fue bueno manejando la presión sobre si.

Lo ponía de los nervios.

—¿Por qué nadie ha inventado la escoba–surfing aún? —Añadió al final, esperando aligerar la tensión en el ambiente.

La capitana, quien mantenía una mirada de halcón sobre Aang, se relajó al final y le dedicó una sonrisa.

—Este niño es demasiado hiperactivo ¿Alguien le puso un hechizo vigorizante o siempre es así?

Aang sonrió con timidez.

—Escucha, Aang. Eres muy bueno volando, lo sabemos. Pero el quidditch es más que un juego. Al quidditch tienes que tomártelo totalmente en serio.

— ¡Exacto! —Dijo con pasión uno de los golpeadores al mismo tiempo que blandía amenazadoramente su enorme bate—. De lo contrario te masticará y escupirá tus cenizas.

**…**

—¿Sabes, Cornamenta? Te noto bastante tranquilo.

Esa era la forma en la que Sirius Black decidió mostrar su inseguridad respecto al partido de quidditch. El pobre muchacho de quince años había estado castigado –por culpa de Maldito-James-no-te-delataré-por-ser-nuestro-maldito-capitán-de-quidditch-pero-me-vengaré - y por lo tanto no había podido dedicarle el tiempo requerido a sus entrenamientos.

—Es un día hermoso. Hace sol, los pájaros cantan, Evans se aleja cada vez más de Quejicus, y nuestro primer partido es contra Hufflepuff— Contestó James absolutamente despreocupado mientras se tendía sobre la hierba a disfrutar del clima.

—El que Evans se pelee con Snape no nos hará ganar el partido de mañana —Terció la voz de Remus dando paso a un silencio que solo se vio interrumpido cuando pasó la hoja de su libro de Transformaciones.

— ¿Por qué no? —Saltó James sentándose nuevamente—. Soy el capitán y buscador de nuestro equipo. Todo el mundo sabe que si me siento bien, nos irá bien. Es pura lógica, Lunático.

—Bueno, yo he escuchado por ahí que tienen un nuevo elemento—volvió a hablar Sirius.

Luego pareció meditar lo que iba a comentar a continuación; finalmente decidió decirlo de todos modos. La verdad quería pinchar un poco a James como una pequeña venganza por su castigo.

— Un nuevo buscador. Uno _bueno_.

—Ay por favor, Canuto. Un niño de doce años no tiene nada que hacer contra mí.

— ¿Entonces los rumores son ciertos? —Peter quien admiraba profundamente las habilidades de James como jugador de quidditch no daba crédito a que alguien pudiera compararse con su amigo; no hablemos de superarlo.

—¿Qué rumores?

— Dicen que vuela como si fuera el mismo viento —respondió Remus quien también había escuchado algo de esos rumores.

—Yo también vuelo genial —les recordó James, por si alguien no tenía claro ese punto—. Además es Hufflepuff. A decir verdad solo Slytherin me preocuparía un poco… pero solo porque son unos tramposos.

—No deberías subestimar a las personas, James —murmuro Peter por lo bajo.

—No sé, James. Deberías tomarte este partido un poco más en serio —Apoyó Sirius sin esa chispa burlona, lo que significaba que hablaba completamente en serio, cosa que hizo dudar a James.

— ¿Y qué más dicen esos rumores?

—Yo escuche que para este partido el equipo de Slytherin los ha apoyado cediéndoles algunos de sus turnos en el campo para entrenar.

Aquella revelación de Peter los dejó a todos sin habla por un par de segundos.

— ¿Los Slytherin haciendo algo así? Nah, no lo creo —dijo Sirius desechando la idea.

—No me sorprendería. Quieren ver a Gryffindor perder y son capaces de hacer lo que sea, incluso si eso implica apoyar a otro equipo. Los Hufflepuff están determinados a ganar este partido y cuentan con la ayuda de Slytherin. Entrenan con todo lo que tienen, y tú aquí jugando con esa snitch —Remus aguardó estoicamente las respuestas de sus amigos tras su análisis. Puede que no fuera muy bueno jugando quidditch –de hecho eran un desastre-; pero eso no quería decir que fuera un completo inepto en todo lo concerniente a ese deporte.

—Está bien —concedió James de mala gana—. Supongamos que el niño es bueno ¿Y qué? Yo también lo soy y llevo entrenando muchos más años que él. Incluso con entrenamientos extra patrocinados por Slytherin tengo más experiencia y eso me da la ventaja definitiva.

Sirius se quedó analizando las palabras de su amigo, y al no encontrar cómo refutar su lógica sonrió satisfecho.

—Es verdad, tienes la boca llena de razón, mi querido Cornamenta. Con o sin niño prodigio el equipo de Gryffindor ganará este partido—. Luego se giró hacia sus otros amigos con el ceño fruncido—. Y tu Peter, deja de desconfiar de nuestro equipo ¿De qué lado estás?

—Exacto —finalizó James —y tu, Remus, no te pongas del lado de Peter.

**…**

—Nos complace…

—A mí no me complace —interrumpió una fría voz femenina.

—Me complace presentar a continuación el primer partido de quidditch de la temporada 1975 ¡Gryffindor Vs. Hufflepuff!— Anunció el narrador del partido.

Mientras en las gradas los estudiantes se terminaban de acomodar para presenciar el juego, los encargados de narrar y comentar los partidos de quidditch hacían la respectiva introducción antes de que los jugadores salieran al campo.

Sokka Moon de la casa Ravenclaw había acosado a la subdirectora de Hogwarts por el puesto de narrador; mientras que la comentarista fue obligada a permanecer en el puesto, porque de todos los que lo habían ocupado antes que ella, ninguno había resultado tan imparcial, y pese a que no era su intención, sus comentarios venenosos se ganaron la simpatía del público.

—Aunque admito que este año las cosas pueden estar algo… entretenidas —dijo ella, cosa que sorprendió a su compañero.

—No me digas ¿Por qué lo dices? ¿McGonagall jugará en el equipo? —Respondió divertido. Luego dirigió una mirada furtiva a las gradas de los profesores, como si temiera que McGonagall le quitara su puesto en ese mismo momento.

—Eso seguro sería un giro inesperado de los acontecimientos —contestó, haciendo que Sokka le prestara atención de nuevo—. Pero no. Solo sé que va a ser un juego reñido.

— ¿Y cómo lo sabes?

—Eso dicen.

—Espero que no los hayas amenazado de muerte por algo de información, Mai.

—Yo no hago eso.

—Claro, porque eres inocente como un gatito.

—Nadie que porte una serpiente en su uniforme es "Inocente como un gatito"

—Me consta.

Mai suspiró, dando a entender que esa conversación la aburría profundamente y que no iba para ningún lado. Sokka entendió el mensaje.

—Solo lee esta reseña que preparé.

A través de los micrófonos se escuchó el ruido de un pergamino siendo desenrollado.

—Bueno—tanteó Mai, no muy segura si burlarse o no de su compañero por su actitud tan Ravenclaw al haber hecho esa reseña—… según esto, los últimos años el equipo de Gryffindor ha sido imparable y verlos ganar tan seguido es molesto hasta decir basta.

—¡Hey! ¡Yo no puse eso! En mi opinión fueron buenos partidos.

Ignoró a interrupción de Sokka

—Pero Hufflepuff no se quedara atrás este año. Su nuevo buscador… —Mai hizo una larga pausa para observar con cuidado el pergamino y luego añadir—Textualmente dice "me atrevería a decir que es mejor que Potter" —al terminar se giró hacia Sokka y lo miró con sorna—¿Qué paso con tu amor incondicional hacia Potter, Sokka?

—¡No es amor!, es respeto por…—exclamó indignado—¡Agh! dame eso. Lo leeré yo.

—Interesante reseña. Casi me hace sentir curiosidad por este partido— Confeso, interrumpiendo la lectura que Sokka estaba haciendo, y dejándolo un poco desconcertado. No es como que ella se interesara por algo muy a menudo.

—Wow, ¿En serio?

—Casi. Sigo pensando que es un juego absurdo y lo odio.

Sokka sonrió. Un "casi" de ella era lo más cercano a un "Si" que podía conseguir.

—Ya habrá tiempo para desearles muertes horribles a todos, Mai, porque ahora mismo ¡Salen los jugadores al campo!

Las voces amplificadas mágicamente fueron acalladas por el clamor del público.

**…**

—Y por último el buscador de Hufflepuff ¡Aang Winder!—Exclamó con entusiasmo el narrador del partido, a lo que las gradas de Hufflepuff estallaron en vítores; y en menor medida aplaudieron los Ravenclaw, incluso recibieron aplausos de la poco entusiasta gradería de Slytherin, cosa que le hizo pensar que tal vez lo que había dicho Peter era verdad.

James observaba desde el suelo a su contrincante con ojo crítico. El chico salió despedido de los camerinos como una flecha. Lo primero que pensó es que era veloz, y cómo no si era un muchachito flacucho que abultaba menos que Remus a esa edad y en sus peores días.

Sinceramente una canasta con _puffskeins_ lucía más amenazadora, luego lo vio hacer una pirueta en el aire con bastante desenvoltura y presumir de sus habilidades, James podía reconocer a un presumido desde donde fuera ¡Él mismo era un presumido!

Pero no era solo por eso, el niño era bueno, un poco presumido y algo disperso, pero bueno sobre una escoba; sin embargo contaba con poco entrenamiento, y no lucía muy disciplinado; además el ser tan pequeño y delgado no era una total ventaja, sobre todo porque podía perder estabilidad ante las corrientes que, James sabía, circulaban a esa altura.

Entonces la capitana del equipo de Hufflepuff se acercó a él y ambos se tomaron las manos en la clásica señal de juego limpio. Eran Gryffindor Vs. Hufflepuff, y pese a lo que pensara el resto del mundo lo más seguro es que ambos estuvieran pensando en bludgers golpeando la cabeza del otro.

— ¡Empieza el partido! —rugió Sokka con su voz aumentada mágicamente.

**…**

—¡Eso estuvo cerca! —Chilló Sokka al ver como una bludger casi le da un cazador de Hufflepuff.

El narrador sonaba más emocionado que asustado, a decir verdad.

— ¿Quieres ver a tus compañeros siendo golpeados brutalmente por bludgers?

—Es básicamente por eso que me gusta ver quidditch —dijo él encogiéndose de hombros.

—Pero no le alcanzó a dar —continuó Mai —Que lástima. El pobre va a tener que seguir jugando este aburrido partido.

—¿Aburrido? ¿No viste ese perfecto bateo? Ese Black tiene una puntería que da miedo.

—Me da más miedo que esto tome más de dos horas. Con un poco de suerte Black hace algo y le atina a alguien. Así podemos ver algo verdaderamente emocionante.

Unos metros más allá se podía ver cómo Sirius Black amenazaba con lanzarle una bludger a la comentarista de Slytherin.

—Un balance perfecto. La defensa de los leones no tiene nada que hacer contra ese trabajo de pases y fintas, es como si los cazadores se leyeran la mente. Burlan la bludger de Prewett y avanzan sin tregua hacia los aros. ¡Gol de Hufflepuff! 60 -40 a favor de los tejones. Han sacado las garras este año.

—No, las garras no. Lo que han sacado es a unos cuantos jugadores que solo hacían bulto.

—El renovado equipo de este año es realmente bueno.

—Tal vez. Habrá que ver cómo lo manejan los buscadores quienes no han hecho nada aún ¿Qué esperan? Cuanto más tarden más tiempo voy a tener que estar aquí.

—La snitch no ha dado señales de vida y la diferencia de marcador es tan pequeña que cualquiera podría ganar.

—Entonces voy a tener que esperar a que aparezca la snitch ¿Verdad?

—Si dejaras de vivir en tu mundo oscuro y deprimente te darías cuanta que el partido está realmente bueno.

Mai suspiró por respuesta.

**…**

James veía cómo el chico sobrevolaba con absoluta confianza alrededor del campo. Cuando pasó cerca de él, un par de veces, se percató de la banda amarilla que cubría su frente. No era parte del uniforme de los jugadores, y solo fue un detalle curioso al que no le dedico más pensamientos porque debía concentrarse en encontrar la snitch.

Finalmente el niño se acerco a la zona donde James hacía guardia y se pudo fijar mejor en el detalle de la flecha blanca bordada sobre la tela de la banda sobre su frente.

—Se ve que están jugando realmente duro —comentó Aang a pocos metros de distancia.

—Ajam.

James no tenía intención alguna de perder la concentración. La snitch podía aparecer en cualquier momento y debía estar pendiente.

—No sé mucho de quidditch —insistió el niño quien al parecer no quedó muy satisfecho con la respuesta de James—, pero eso que hacen se ve emocionante.

James se preguntó si el niño no trataba de distraerlo a propósito, así que simplemente decidió ignorarlo.

—¿No crees que es una lástima que no hayan inventado el escoba-surfing aún?

—¿No deberías concentrarte en buscar la snitch, niño?— Contestó cortante. En otras circunstancias habría hecho un comentario más amigable, pero estaban en medio de un partido, por Merlín. Puede que James se tomara muchas cosas en broma; pero el quidditch no era una de ellas.

—Bueno —el chico se encogió de hombros algo cohibido por la actitud de James— la he visto un par de veces, pero no he querido atraparla aún.

—¡¿Qué?!

**…**

Un clamor general se escuchó en la gradería cuando James Potter perdió el equilibrio de su escoba y se precipitó hacia el suelo. Desde las gradas de Gryffindor clamaban que se trataba de alguna clase de trampa llevada a cabo por los Hufflepuff. Porque es imposible que el buscador y capitán del equipo de Gryffindor simplemente se resbalase de esa manera de su escoba.

—No me importa si lo que hizo el chico es ilegal. Ver a Potter caer de la escoba de esa manera lo vale —Comentó Mai, y si no fuera por su monótono tono de voz, todos habrían jurado que el giro de los acontecimientos le había resultado emocionante.

—El partido se detiene mientras revisan si le pasa algo a Potter—menciona Sokka poniéndose en pie y forzando su vista en un intento por ver con mejor detalle lo que sucedía, hasta que se dio cuenta de algo, por lo que dejó de buscar respuestas en el campo y decidió buscarlas en su compañera comentarista— ¿Qué quieres decir con ilegal?

—Yo no descartaría que hayan hechizado a Potter —suelta ella con naturalidad ganándose los abucheos de las gradas de Hufflepuff.

—Oh, claro. Hufflepuff haciendo trampa. ¿Qué sigue? ¿Tu riendo y yo haciéndome vegetariano?

Mai le dedicó una mirada fría a Sokka y luego se limito a juguetear con su varita entre los dedos.

—Solo quiero creer que los tejones son menos aburridos de lo que creemos.

—Bueno, parece que el profesor de encantamientos ya lo ha revisado, y no, no lo han hechizado —dijo mientras miraba a Mai quien seguía jugueteaba con su varita—. Me pregunto qué habrá sucedido para que Potter perdiera el equilibrio de esa manera.

—Tal vez ha descubierto que no es tan bueno como él cree.

Esta vez fueron las gradas de Gryffindor las que abuchearon el comentario de Mai, mientras los Hufflepuff aplaudían.

—Puedes decir lo que quieras. No conseguirás que te expulsen como comentarista, Mai.

Al parecer Sokka dio en el punto, porque Mai sencillamente guardó silencio mientras él continuaba narrando el partido.

—Ahora que Potter se ha recuperado los jugadores se elevan de nuevo para reanudar el juego.

**…**

Después de que el buscador de Gryffindor se cayera de su escoba por pura impresión, Aang decidió mantenerse lo más alejado posible del chico. Sin embargo desde que le reveló que, de hecho, ya había visto la escurridiza pelota dorada, él no dejaba de seguirle acechándolo como a una presa y consiguiendo ponerlo verdaderamente nervioso.

Finalmente James aceleró su escoba para ponerse a la par de la de Aang, mientras unos metros más abajo, Gryffindor marcaba otro tanto, Sokka lo anunciaba excitado y la comentarista quitaba importancia al logro argumentando que no era la gran cosa.

—Si es verdad que ya habías encontrado la snitch ¿Por qué no fuiste tras ella?

—Yo… —Pero James no lo dejó continuar. Lucía desconcertado y furioso.

—Eso es lo que se supone debe hacer un buscador. En este caso: Tú y yo.

—Pero…

—¡¿Acaso te tomas el quidditch como una broma?! —En realidad estaba más furioso que desconcertado.

—¡No! Claro que no —se defendió Aang apresuradamente—. Yo solo quería que ellos tuvieran más tiempo para jugar —ante la mirada de verdadero desconcierto que le dedicaba James decidió explicarse un poco mejor—. Han entrenado muy duro y hubiera sido un verdadero fastidio que les arruinara la diversión atrapando la snitch tan pronto.

James tardó unos minutos en asimilar la respuesta, acto seguido, lo miro como si se hubiera dado cuenta de algo y sacudió la cabeza como si creyera que Aang no tenía remedio.

—Estás mal de la cabeza.

Aang, por su parte, solo se frotó la nuca algo nervioso y le dedicó a James una tímida sonrisa.

—Lo suficiente como para no perder.

—Me agradas. Pero te aviso que no planeo perder.

**…**

Acertó cuando pensó que era bueno. Sin embargo el chico no solo era bueno ¡Era un maldito genio! Y lo peor, un genio_ casi_ mejor que él mismo.

Es como si hubiera nacido en el aire y y tuviera una relación especial con su escoba, resultaba difícil precisar si volaba en una escoba, porque cualquiera que lo viera pensaría que Aang no necesitaba una escoba.

Cuando el chico le lanzó el reto y James aceptó, las cosas cambiaron completamente. Aang desplegó todas sus habilidades y salió disparado hacia el suelo.

James tardó un poco en decidirse, pero al final salió en picado detrás de su contrincante con todos los músculos en tensión. Puede que Aang fuera veloz, pero él era mayor, más grande y por tanto más pesado. La gravedad lo atraía con mayor fuerza que a Aang de modo que en pocos segundos estuvo a la par, y por fin vio la snitch.

La pelota pareció percatarse de sus perseguidores porque giró bruscamente quitándose de la trayectoria de los buscadores. James frenó con brusquedad y luego cambió de rumbo directo hacia la pelita; Aang no tuvo los mismos reflejos, pero tampoco frenó, simplemente se limitó a hacer una curiosa pirueta en el aire para cambiar de rumbo, sus movimientos eran fluidos y tan naturales que parecía como si las mismas corrientes de aire lo llevaran.

La snitch no les estaba poniendo las cosas fáciles. En uno de sus cambios de rumbo fue directo hacia el centro del campo, donde los cazadores y los guardianes se peleaban por meter la quaffle en los aros, pero lo único que consiguieron fue una snitch volando con desesperación hacia estos aros y atravesándolos sin dificultad. James presionó su escoba para que se elevara y así no estrellarse contra los jugadores de ambos equipos.

Aang simplemente aceleró y el estadio contuvo el aliento cuando pareció que se estrellaba contra el aro, sin embargo aplastó su cuerpo contra el palo de la escoba de tal manera que se pudo colar por los aros de gol ganándose una ovación del público. James pensó que el chico en verdad estaba loco.

Por el rabillo del ojo pudo ver una bludger dirigida hacia su cabeza y rápido la esquivó, ésta giró en el aire como un bumerang, pero lo cambió por un objetivo mucho más cercano. Íba a por Aang.

—¡Haaaaaa! —chilló Aang virando hacia un lado para evitar que la agresiva pelota se estrellara contra su escoba.

Un segundo después Sirius estaba golpeando la bludger de regreso a Aang con una sonrisa maliciosa en el rostro. James aprovechó la distracción que creó su amigo para ir detrás de la snitch que ahora se dirigía a las gradas.

Aang pudo esquivar la pelota de nuevo, y se apresuró en dirigirse hacia las gradas, aunque James le llevaba bastante ventaja. James estaba seguro que conseguiría la snitch, alargó el brazo pero ésta se le escurrió de los dedos y se ocultó en la estructura de madera debajo de las gradas.

James maldijo y Aang sonrió.

James era bueno esquivando obstáculos, y en una ocasión había ganado porque la snitch se había escondido en ese mismo sitio y el otro buscador era más robusto que él, no demasiado pero supuso una diferencia significativa a la hora de atrapar la snitch. Ahora era él el adversario grande y Aang se escurría entre la madera con demasiada facilidad y pronto le tomó ventaja.

De un momento a otro sonó un estruendo que hizo crujir la madera, el aire se llenó de polvo y astillas, sin dejarle más remedio que salir de ahí. Tardo un segundo en descubrir que una bludger había sido dirigida hacia ellos travesando la estructura y despedazando la madera. James esperó unos segundos a que Aang saliera de la nube de polvo y empezó a preocuparse por que le haya pasado algo malo, una cosa era curar huesos rotos, pero dudaba seriamente que Madame Pomffrey pudiera hacer algo con un cráneo hecho papilla.

Tras otros angustiosos segundos en los que James había sacado la varita para empezar a dispersar la densa nube gris, Aang salió despedido, y se estrelló contra el suelo. Sin embargo y pese a todo, levantó el brazo derecho para mostrar a todos que había atrapado la snitch.

—¡Hufflepuff gana con 310 puntos! —Sokka es el primero en reaccionar, seguido de los aplausos de Hufflepuff, a los que pronto se sumarían las demás casas. Incluso Gryffindor aplaudía, pues reconocían el valor del chico y aplaudían su osadía.

— ¿Estás bien? —Hooch fue la primera en llegar donde Aang, estaba tan preocupada por la salud de su buscador que no pareció percatarse de que habían ganado el partido.

—Creo que me rompí el brazo —dijo el chico con una mueca de dolor, a lo que añadió— Nada que Madame Pomffrey no pueda arreglar.

—Estás loco— dijo James y le tendió el brazo a modo de saludo. No le gustaba perder, pero no recordaba haber encontrado un oponente que le diera la talla.

Después se preocuparía por el mal humor de Sirius, y por el silencioso "Te lo dije" de Remus. Había perdido contra un gran oponente -un niño de Hufflepuff, quién lo diría-, y se había divertido como hacía mucho no lo hacía en un partido.

Era bueno tomarse el quidditch en serio, y más como capitán; pero se lo estaba tomando tan enserio que había olvidado lo que era divertirse en un partido.

_**...**_

_**Fin**_

_**...**_


End file.
